Dora And Friends: Into The Ocean (TV shame)
Dora And Friends: Into The Ocean is another series of Dora And Friends: Into The City when it was ended. So UnNickelodeon made a fanfiction series when Dora and her friends transform into mermaids (or half-mermaids known as Merhumans) and explore new areas beneath the sea. It was created by UnNickelodeon on June 2018 Characters * Dora * Emma * Naiya * Kate * Alana * Pablo * Spongebob Episodes # Spongebob's Lost Snail: Spongebob loses his pet snail Gary and Dora and her friends help him find it # The Sea Witch: A sea witch threatens to take over Mermaid City and Dora and her friends must defeat her # Maribel's Lost Dolphin: Maribel lost her dolphin and Dora and her friends must find her dolphin # The Stolen Formula: The Krabby Patty Secret Formula is stolen by Plankton, and Dora and her friends and Spongebob must get it back # The Treasure of Bikinos Bottos: Dora and her friends explores the hidden temple of Bikinos Bottos # Teamwork: Plankton and the Sea Witch joined forces to takeover the Krusty Krab # Journey Through Atlantis: After finding a ancient relic. Dora and her friends were chosen to go on a trip to Atlantis # Deep Sea Animal Research: Diego returns after he brought a mermaid necklace that turns him into a merman and reunites with Dora and decided to do a research on sea animals # Reverse the Curse: A female surfer gets cursed when transformed into a mermaid after wearing a magical necklace and Dora and her friends must turn her back to her human self # Legend of the Rainbow Mermaid: After Marianna told Dora and her friends about the Rainbow Mermaid, Dora and her friends are going on a long journey to find the Rainbow Mermaid # Legend of the Sea Unicorn: Dora and her friends encountered a sea unicorn # Superfriends: After Manray and the Dirty Bubble teamed up with the Sea Witch, Dora and her friends along with Spongebob joined forces with Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy in order to save Mermaid City # The Curse Of The Flying Dutchman: Marianna got transformed into a human after got cursed by the Flying Dutchman and Dora and her friends must stop the Flying Dutchman in order to turn Marianna back to her mermaid self # Sandy's Robot Rampage: Sandy Cheeks invented a robot, until it was hacked by Plankton in order to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula # The Tomb of Posidroath: Mr. Krabs tells everyone a story of Posidroath in the Deep Sea Desert about the treasure # A Jellyfish Catastrophe: Patrick lost his jellyfishing net and Dora and her friends must retrieve it # Pearl's Prom: Pearl is ready for the prom and Dora and her friends lead her and her ex-boyfriend to the prom # Legend of the Golden Mermaid: The Rainbow Mermaid tells Dora and her friends about the Golden Mermaid # Welcome to Oceania: Dora and her friends meets the famous underwater surfer named Merliah who is a half-mermaid and chosen Dora and her friends to go on a trip to Oceania # Dolphin Magic: Dora and her friends along with Diego, Maribel, and Marianna met Isla who told them about the gemstone dolphins went missing and Dora and her friends must rescue the gemstone dolphins # Dora and the Tale of Emily Windsnap: Dora and her friends meet Emily Windsnap whose got turned into a half-mermaid by the Sea Witch # Just Add Water: Dora and her friends meet Cleo, Emma, and Rikki who'd got turned into half-mermaids by the Sea Witch # Half-Mermaid Style: Dora and her friends meets Polly Pocket and decided to dress up for style # Sweetly Baking: Dora and her friends meet Strawberry Shortcake and her friends along with Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight and decided to bake the sweetest desserts in the entire season # Friends In Mermaid City: Mia, Olivia, Emma, Stephanie, Andrea, and Livi got turned into half-mermaids after got cursed by the Sea Witch. And Dora and her friends must turn them back into their human selves # Lollirox Rules: The Lollirox Girls got transformed into half-mermaids after got cursed by the Sea Witch # Welcome to Atlanta: Dora and her friends meet Ariel, Eric, and their daughter Melody when visiting Atlanta Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Category:Nick Jr. Category:UnNick Category:UnNickelodeon Category:UnNick Jr.